


Today

by TraesaLally



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Major Character Injury, Post-Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraesaLally/pseuds/TraesaLally
Summary: You know the saying you don't appreciate what you have until its gone,  I always thought that saying was a load of shit, until today.When Bellamy gets injured Clarke's whole world come grinding to a halt





	1. Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first ever fanfiction!, I had this idea in my head and I felt I needed to get it out there. I love bellarke and the intensity of their relationship, which I tried to capture here. Hope you like it!  
> This takes place in a slight Au after season one many of the major plot points have been ignored, there was still a war between the clans and skykru but its not that important to the relationship between Bellamy and Clarke.

You know the saying you don't appreciate what you have until it's gone? I always thought that saying was a load of shit, until today.

18 hours earlier

"It's a routine mission, the commander wants all the clans to have clear drawn up boundaries to avoid any future disputes" Kane's authoritarian voice carried through the small metal council meeting room." however the lands west of the river are old flamekru lands and they were not the best at keeping maps"

"They weren't too good at staying alive either" My snippy response earns me a glare from my mother across the table but I can feel Bellamy trying not to chuckle next to me. My three hours of sleep were souring my enthusiasm for routine boundary issues and making it difficult for me to concentrate on anything other than the fact that I might be able to sleep after this ridiculously early council meeting. 

Things had been on the mend since Arkadia achieved peace with the grounders six months ago. Tensions still ran high both in Arkadia and outside the walls but as each day passes we work to build a new society on the ground. That unfortunately that means that Bellamy and I have to sit through boring council meetings full of food allocation problems, interpersonal disagreements and boundary issues. Which are made even more tedious after we spent the night organizing the final allocation of 16 years olds into their trades. Some of the Arks traditions have been continued down here, including every 16 year old being assigned a trade. Bellamy and I were up for most of the night dealing with their final placements, trying to ensure that there would actually be enough people in each trade for the future.

"Nevertheless" Kane's voice pulled me back to the meeting. "we still need a team to go secure and record the boundary."

"I'll do it" Bellamy says. I turn to look at him surprised, while Bellamy and I have taken on more responsibility with the council we rarely travel outside of Arkadia anymore. My work at medical is to0 involved to promote long trips outside the camp. Bellamy had stepped up for the captain of the guard after the war, taking on the duties the ailing captain could seem to bring himself to perform, Mum thinks the captain is just letting Bellamy take more responsibility to train him, but I can see the scars the war left on him. they are the same scars I see in the mirror every day, when I look at the man next to me, or any of our friends. That is part of the reason me and Bellamy did spend so much time on the kids placements, hope for the future. With a new batch of cadets to train I was surprised Bellamy would volunteer for a mission that was a little below his pay grade.

"What, the new recruits driving you so mad you have to flee the camp?" Jaha reads my mind.

Bellamy half smiles, "No, actually I was hoping to bring them with me, most of them didn't fight in the war, and being a guard behind 10 foot tall walls is a lot different than being a guard beyond them, they need the training."

"Are you sure that they are ready?" Mom's voice is equal parts maternal concern and skepticism at Bellamy's training methods.

Bellamy looks over to her and evenly replies "as ready as they will ever be, some things can't be taught you have to learn them for yourself." Mum isn't completely convinced but silently agrees to drop it, tensions between her and Bellamy will probably never completely abate but even I have to admit that she is trying, even if it's just for my sake. I don't she will ever stop seeing him as the man who shot Jaha. Which is ironic because I'm pretty sure Jaha has gotten over it.

Ever the peacekeeper Kane quickly steers the conversation back to the mission suggesting that Bellamy bring five guards with him. "Even though I don't expect trouble our neighbors aren't too happy about the peace treaty" Bellamy nods his head in agreement. The rest of the meeting returns to its usual monotony and Bellamy has to keep nudging me awake with his elbow. After the three former chancellors have decided that they have talked enough about the unwritten list of problems Bellamy all but drags me up from my chair and guides into the hall. 

" I am capable of walking without help you know" I say as I lean most of my weight on him.

" Sure Princess, that is why you ran into the door on the way into the meeting?" he looks so smug I want to hit him, but I can't seem to find the energy.

" I did not run into it" I exclaim indignantly "and how come your all fine you did just as work as I did last night"

" Yes I did but I knew I had to work today so I finished it before one, don't you remember me passed out on the couch?" He looks at me confused. 

"Oh, yea... okay maybe I'm a little tired" I admit in a small voice.

" Wow that almost sounded like you were admitting you were wrong" He teased.

"Never" I smiled as we reached my room. He deposites me in bed and goes to set up my alarm. Over the last couple months we have started staying in my room when we need an escape from everything outside. Hours spend with me drawing and him reading his precious history books he is able to find or trade. while it may seem strange if we had told anyone, hours spent together but in silence, but to me, it has become the best part of my week. Sometimes when it gets late he stays on my couch, quickly becoming an expert at my alarm clock.

" I set it to just before dinner" He says as I pull off my shoes. " please try to actually go to dinner, you know what you are like when you don't eat."

"Hey!" but as soon as I see him smiling I know he is joking. "I will try to go to dinner, Happy?"

"Very, look i'll probably be gone for a couple days so try not to burn the place down while I'm gone?"

"i'll do my best" smiling up at him, I sink into the bed as he turns to leave.

"Bellamy?" He turns at my voice " be careful okay?" 

"Always Princess." smiling at me one last time before he walks out the door.


	2. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so i wrote these chapters together but they just got too long so i split them up hope you like them!

Bellamy

     The minute I leave Clarke's room the world come crashing back. The constant checklist of things I have to do race to the forefront of my mind. Guard schedules, political debates, issues with the 100's work details, over and over again. Clarke always says I look like Atlas when I'm going through my list in my head with the weight of the world on my shoulders. It is one of the few times I regret teaching her about history. 

     She has yet to realize that there is one very important reason I carry that weight. Her.

     I bear it so she doesn't have to.

     If she ever found out about the things I take off her plate she would probably kick me into next week. Since the very beginning she has been taking on things to help me I'm only now learning to take somethings to help her. When the world gets too heavy we have someone to share the burden. 

     As I walk through Arkadia I see the 100 wandering around, working, laughing, living. As I check in on them, I'm amazed at the deference I always find. How could a stupid kid, a janitor, from the ark be any kind of leader down here? When Kane, Jaha and Abby asked Clarke and I to sit on the council it took me a good five minutes until I realized they meant the both of us, not just Clarke. She was always supposed to rule, Me? I was only meant to keep my sister safe. 

    Speak of the devil, I hear Octavia before I see her, rounding the corner to the training grounds I see Octavia flipped flat onto her back by one of my cadets.

    " I'm pretty sure you're supposed to stay on your feet when fighting" I smile down at her unamused face.

     " Shut up" she grunts out as I help her up. The cadets have backed out of our air space, seemingly to give us privacy, most likely to avoid a peeved Octavia.

     " What are you even doing here, beating up my new recruits?"

     " Unfortunately for me, you're a better teacher than you look, I was on the beaten up end this time" her statement was equal parts pride and annoyance. " I was actually looking for you, Lincoln and I are heading to a village in the mountains, he thinks they might have information on the location of an old town from before the Apocalypse, could be nothing, but if we find it there might be something left in the rubble we can use."

      " That is a long trek for a lot of maybes" I'm hesitant to let Octavia go anywhere outside this camp, and I'm downright opposed to her going on an uncertain mission to a semi-peaceful village in the mountains with Lincoln, of all people, and I'm not shy in telling her so.

     " So what part do you like least? the maybes, the grounders, the mountains or is it all just about Lincoln?" she looks at me knowingly. " you can't protect me forever you know"

     " O, its not safe" I cross my arms. 

      " and what you do is? " her voice begins to rise "I heard about your border mission today, you and I both know that our neighbors are not exactly friendly"

      " Octavia that is completely different, I'll be surrounded by guards and recruits, drawing maps. If anything i'll die of boredom. You'll be alone in hostile territory.."

      " I won't be alone! Lincoln is coming" My responding huff is enough to portray my disbelief. 

      " God, Bell you can't hate ever man who cares about me" she looks to be winding up to one of her speeches when I interupt " I don't hate him, I just don't trust him, not with you"

      " Well guess what it is not up to you anymore, you have got Clarke and your people to worry about, I can take care of myself." I can hear her start to close herself off, and force myself to calm down.

       "O... I know I don't have a lot of say in your life, but I need you to be safe. Please" she looks at me with a fair amount of hostility but I can see it softening. " at least take some guards with you."

      " No, it's not an official trip, and we don't have time to petition the council for some before we leave."

      " I was meant to take five guards with me today, i'll assign them to you guys." I turn to do just that when her voice stops me

      "What? No! the whole point of me and Lincoln doing this ourselves was to avoid the councils red tape, no offence."

      " You wouldn't have to deal with it. I haven't told the guards to come with me and Kane already knows they are going on a mission, they will just go on yours instead." I explained logically but she still looked sceptical.

      " What about you? Kane assigned you those guards for a reason"

      " He did it as a precaution,  I'll take Harper, Miller and Bryan to help with the recruits. The guards will be of more use with you, Please O"

      "Fine but If Clarke finds out, i'm blaming you then running away" she states seriously

       "What, why?" I chuckle

      " Are you kidding? That woman is intimidating when someone even thinks of hurting one of her people, when it comes to you she is downright terrifying."

      " Clarke is not terrifying O" I say exasperatedly

      " Yes she is, and you are exactly the same when someone threatens her, it's the only part of your relationship I actually understand. You would do anything for each other, It just makes sense." she voices softens at the end, sounding almost wistful. 

      Before I could respond O says she has to go find Lincoln and get ready. As I watch her go I keep hearing her words about Clarke in my head. It doesn't take me long to figure out that they are all true. 

 


	3. Clarke

Clarke

      The light come cascading through the trees,  creating a patchwork on the forest floor. The leaves crunch underneath my boots as I walk. Around me the whole forest is alive with energy and movement. The beauty of earth will never stop astonishing me. I sometimes wish that I could go back to that girl trapped so far up in the sky and tell her what it is really like, and that she will see it

     For one second, one breath I feel completely at peace, unfortunately since this is my life that second doesn't last very long.

     In a heartbeat the beauty and light of the forest suddenly dies. The light becomes dark, the forest grows silent and I know that something terrible is coming, something could destroy me.

    The forest grows cold as I spin frantically, searching for something, anything that will explain the pit that has suddenly formed in my stomach.

    Suddenly the forest explodes with noise, a harsh, deafening siren that has be cowering and covering my ears. It drowns out the rest of the world, even the sound of his voice calling out my name.

    I jump up in bed, my heart pounding like it wants to escape from my body. I can still hear that siren from my dream, making me scared that i'm still in my dream, that whatever was coming is still looking for me,

    until I realize that it is my alarm clock.

   "Oh yes, Clarke the terrifying alarm clock is coming to get you! get a grip woman." but no matter how hard I try to forget that feeling of dread and fear won't leave my chest.

    Flopping back onto my pillow I debate trying to go back to sleep until I remember Bellamy's insistence and get up to get dinner.

   The mess hall was buzzing with people and noise when I arrived. After receiving my optimally balanced, inexpertly grown, uninspiring dinner I find Murphy and Raven enthralled in competition to see who got stuck with the most useless recruits. From what I can tell the winner doesn't get anything but the satisfaction of being the worst? I guess? They seemed to be enjoying trading amusing anecdotes about their "layabout" recruits, half of which i'm certain are completely made up so I just sat back and watch. occasionally defending the merits of this kid or that kid, after all it was Bellamy and I who placed them all.

   By the time I had stomached all the dinner I could, the discussion had grown to include a good portion of the 100 and young people from around camp and Raven was released from defending her hard won position of having the most useless mechanical recruits.

   " Well, Well, If it isn't the mysterious Princess" she saddles up next to me

   I laugh " don't call me the please, and since when have I ever been mysterious?" I look at her disbelievingly 

   "Since I haven't seen you in two days" she starts listing things on her fingers " there have been salacious rumours that you attended a top secret council meeting this morning" her exaggerated voice making me smile. " Your main man goes on a secret mission to the wilderness and his sister goes off with a full complement of guards? Anyone would think my life was boring in comparison! which we all know is a lie" 

   I laugh at that " of course Raven no one would ever dare call you boring"

   " exactly." she turns serious "So for real what is up with you? your'e acting weird, Bell said his mission was just boring boundary stuff"

   " No it is, he's fine. I don't know I'm just not feeling well, didn't sleep great." My reassuring smile convincing neither of us.

    " He's gonna be fine" her tone turns comforting and makes me want to hit something.

     "I know he is gonna be fine" I snap at her, " Sorry, I'm just a little tired, I shouldn't have snapped. I just...it's ..."

     "What?"  she looks at me concerned.

      " I can't get rid of this feeling that something bad is about to happen"

       "Like me never being able to fix my decrepit recruits?" Her attempt at levity falls a little flat but makes me smile anyway.

      " Nevermind, I'm gonna try to get some more sleep. I'll see you later." I go to stand 

      " Are you sure you don't want to help me shove Murphy down a peg a two? See who really has the worst recruits?" her light tone and frivolous request makes it easy to laugh in return.

     " You know that is a very strange thing to be proud of right? alas I think i'll try to sleep off this weird mood"

      " your loss, we would have made a hell of a te...." she trails off, her smile slipping from her face as she looks at something behind me.

   By the time I turn around to see what it is the previously boisterous hall is dead silent. All eyes fixed on my two blood covered friends at the door, and while the entire hall looked at Miller and Bryan.

      They were looking at me.

    "Clarke, It's Bellamy."

       

    

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i hope you like my first chapter ik not a lot happened but ill get down to it soon, tell me what you think? also it became even more canon au than i originally thought so excuse all the wild inaccuracies.


End file.
